Business messaging systems (BMSs) (e.g., email systems, fax systems, etc.) are common and readily available for routing and processing messages such as email messages, faxes, and so on. Many businesses employ both. BMSs can be important tools for businesses so its employees can efficiently communicate electronically via messages such as email messages, faxes and texts etc. BMSs can also be important for businesses to compete in today's electronic communications based business transactions.
BMSs generally register each individual user for smaller companies. Registering each user is difficult and cumbersome for larger companies. Thus, increasingly, large companies desire to process messages based on their domain, rather than having to register each individual user. However, this desire has never been supported by BMSs for security reasons. For example, a BMS processing email messages from an unregistered user may not correctly identify a message in which the sending address has been spoofed. This vulnerability can be exploited by hackers and spammers alike who would try to gain access to messaging services and misuse those services. Accordingly, fraud is a major concern in today's BMSs.
For small sized companies, individually entering each authorized user may be sufficient to prevent fraudulent (or even accidental) access to messaging services. However, for companies with a large number of users, individually entering each user can be very expensive and time consuming. In addition, a user may have multiple accounts, for instance, one may be associated with a home address and another a company address. If the user sends a fax from the account associated with the company, the user may be recognized as an authorized user. However, the same user trying to send a fax from their personal account may not be recognized. Thus, companies desire ways to prevent fraud and unauthorized spoofing or spamming, while still allowing users to utilize messaging services, and without having to individually register each and every user upfront.